Many portable electronic devices include displays for displaying various types of images. Examples of such displays include electrowetting displays (EWDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), light emitting diode displays (LED displays), etc. In EWD applications, a driving scheme is utilized to provide data and drive the pixels of the EWD. Generally, one of the points of emphasis for EWD applications is low power design since in today's applications, EWDs are intended to be used in mobile and portable media devices.
For the driving scheme, a dedicated gate scanning algorithm is utilized wherein for each input frame, each row of the EWD generally has to be written to twice. The first write action discharges the pixel to a reset level, which is also referred to as reset of the pixel. The second write action charges the pixel to the actual required display data value. The allowed time between the first write and second write action, also referred to as reset time, is generally restricted and typically ranges from 0.5 to 1.5 milliseconds. However, even with 1.5 milliseconds, it is generally not possible that all outputs can be addressed in a single full frame scan sequence. Thus, subframes generally need to be defined.